


The Tales of Lea & Kat

by IceH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fight Sex, Height Differences, NSFW Art, Pirates, Swords, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceH/pseuds/IceH
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around pirates Lea Romero and Kat Bonny, who are forever connected by their complex, multi-layered relationship. Initially starting off as rivals, it all becomes much more complicated when they keep running into each other in the most difficult situations, soon starting to see more in each other. Will they overcome obstacles like unexpected revelations standing in their way and find a way to handle their emerging, confusing feelings for one another?
Relationships: LeaxKat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Tales of Lea & Kat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote in years and also the first time I ever wrote in English, please have mercy with me. This is just for fun based on characters I created with my girlfriend. A nice, gay and corny story full of cliches. I hope whoever sees this has fun with it

Port Royal, Jamaica, 11th July 1716

The sun was long gone and the moon has risen, as had the night life of Port Royal. The city never sleeps and even less when it became dark, left by the natural, warm light of the sun that brightens the days and makes one feel safe. Noise grew, as did the scent of horse shit and rotten fish (a significant part of the cities' general scent Kat really didn't adore). But what grew the most, as always, was the consume of alcohol of all kinds. Rum, ale, wine... No one cares, as long as they found themselves under the exhilarating effect soon after drinking. It could taste like muddy water and everyone would drink it just to numb their minds which are way too used to routine and ordinary work.

To a certain degree, Kat was glad that this was none of her concern. To another degree, thinking about never being able to a normal life saddened her. She smiled the melancholic smile that was so typical for her. Out of the nowhere, she was suddenly interrupted in her thoughts and realized she zoned out her environment entirely. »I know that look and that smile too well. Shouldn't you drink and enjoy this instead of sitting around, brooding and questioning your life choices?«, Ira asked. »After all, we owe our wealth to your good leadership and sharp mind.«

»What did you do?« Kat raised her left eyebrow at him. 

»What do ya mean?« He belched and smiled warmly at her.

»You're a huge slime-ball tonight, it's suspicious. Or are you so drunk that you're getting soft, old man?« She smirked, knowing she pulled the right strings to provoke her quartermaster a little.

»Excuse me, did you just call me old?« Ira starred at her offended. »Sure did.« She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled in a satisfied manner. She let her gaze wander about the very wide room they were sitting in. Full of drunk men and women, some of them already sleeping on the floor and the other half grabbing themselves someone to warm their bed for the night. Or just the floor they would eventually sink down on. Drunk pirates, mercenaries and criminals of other kind don't have many preferences, neither about their sleeping place nor the partner they share it with. 

Kat however was never interested in short lived feast flings like most people around her. She doesn't like to drink until she's unconscious. It would be a loss of control she couldn't deal with and a waste of time in general. Not that she is judgmental towards anyone who pursues this kind of lifestyle, but it just wasn't tempting for her at all. It just makes her happy that her crew enjoys this kind of event, that's all she needed. She was glad that at least Ira kept her company, since he was the only one one who share her opinion on this. She looked back at Ira, who was still offended and mumbling about her daring to call him old since he was barely three years older than her. It amused her. »Come on, you know I was just teasing you, Fitz.« He shook his head like he was giving up on her, but Kat knew he could never be angry at her. »Don't call me that, it sounds way too cute.«  
»So you would be prefer being called Fitzgerald? That sounds like a real old man name, my friend. And I thought you don't want to be called old?« 

»God, those few beer were enough to make you a bigger pain in the ass than usual, huh? Also, yes, I rather want people to think I'm old than that I'm cute.“

Before Kat could think about a fitting response to keep their little cat-fight going, the door of the bar was basically kicked open followed by a loud slam when it hit the wall. Most people in the room didn't even look at who just entered in that loud demeanor. They were in their drunken little dreamworlds. Kat wasn't and her eyes immediately switched from Ira to the door to look who needed attention so desperately. Her eyes widened. 

A relatively small, but not weak looking woman entered the room together with some other men and women. The small woman had short, dark brown hair that was almost black, brown eyes that could radiate incredible warmth and unstoppable anger depending on her mood and a scar on the lower side of her left cheek. Her lips formed an unmistakable bright, beautiful smile. A red bandana was tied around her forehead to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She wore a simple white shirt and black pants. A reddish-brown belt elapsed over her right shoulder, crossed her upper body and ended about the height of her left hip. It carried her saber and knife. Her charisma was undeniable and it was clear she was the leader of the group. She was also undeniably very attractive. 

The woman was Lea Romero and probably the last person in the Caribbean, maybe the whole world, Kat wanted to see right now. Keeping their history in mind, the feeling was definitely mutual. After all, I stole a huge treasure she was after right under her nose, Kat thought. She exchanged a glance with Ira. No words were spoken, there was no need of them. He nodded and both of them stood up, ready to leave, just as Romero and her crew looked for a good place to settle down for the night. 

Ira and Kat tried to sneak through the crowd, collecting their other crew members in the process. Considering that everyone here was drunk, it was probably not even necessary. However, Kat preferred being cautious over getting caught. »You think that's everyone?«, Ira asked. She looked around. »Looks like it.« They all moved towards the exit when someone raised their voice. »BONNY!« Kat jumped. Fuck. She saw me. 

She turned around and smiled at Lea Romero who was fixating her with her glance halfway across the room. »Hey Romero, didn't see you there. Just wanted to leave and rest a bit« 

»Are you sure about that? To me it looked like you're trying to sneak out.« Romero stood up from her chair and slowly walked towards her. Kat became more tense. What is she going to do, start a brawl? »Nah, just wanted to get a good nights sleep in my cabin. Non your business.« She turned around, ready to go. Her crew followed her. »Oh no, you won't just go like this you thief.« She heared Romero's voice behind her.

Kat laughed. »Was that supposed to be an insult? We're pirates, we steal. Get over it.« She turned back to Romero and looked her right into the eyes. She looks less aggressive than I thought. In fact, her face was unreadable. What is she thinking? I hate that I can't tell.

»Yes, we're pirates. That means there are no rules and I can take revenge all I want.« She put her hand on the hilt of her saber. Kat looked at her crew and instructed them to leave and be passive with shaking her head and nodding towards the exit. Than she looked back at Romero. »Come here than, I'm all yours. But first you tell your poodles to fuck off like I just did.« 

Romero looked at her crew. »You heared the lady. Go back to the ship. I accept no complains.« Kat looked at Ira. »Take the guys and bring them to the ship as well. I will just settle this down and than follow you. Don't worry, we won't murder each other. Now go.« She knew he wouldn't question her orders and looked back at Romero while many people began to leave, they didn't want to be witnesses for whatever could happen the next moments. 

»So, you wanna fight me over this little treasure so bad huh?« Kat glanced at her opponent and drew her saber. »It wasn't little.«, Romero grumbled. Kat rolled her eyes. »You gonna attack me now or what? I'm waiting.« For first time since Kat saw her this evening, Romero appeared to be unsure. »I'm waiting for you. Attacking first is a tactical disadvantage.«

Kat raised her eyebrow and put her saber back into its scabbard. »This is ridiculous. Come back when you're ready for real fight, Kitten.« She turned her back at Romero and walked towards the exit. Than, out of the sudden, she heared steps behind her as if someone was running. She turned around quickly enough to pull her saber parry Romero's hit.

»So so, we're backstabbing now?« Kat pressed her saber against hers and pushed her a few meters away. »You shouldn't have provoked me, Bonny.« Anger was visibly laying in her eyes. Kat frowned. That escalated quickly.

»Well, you chose this so you have to deal with whatever follows.« Kat raised her saber, preparing for another hit against Romero, when the doors of the bar swung open and loudly hit the walls. She and Romero alike looked to the entrance in confusion. A bunch of soldiers marched in, aiming their guns and swords at the two of them. After they were surrounded, another man entered the scene.

He wore the famous blue frock coat with gold laced buttons, the signature feature of a Commodore of the British Navy. His hair was dirty blonde and his likewise dirty brown eyes were constantly switching between Kat and Romero. He tried to appear calm and collected, but it was clear he could barely hide his excitement. Like a toddler getting his first toy gun, Kat thought. The childish excitement fitted his young face, he was around his early 30s. A young age for such a position of power, clearly a sign of a rich born with influential family bonds. Despite all these factors that made him seem rather harmless, he appeared to have a cold aura all around him that made Kat feel uneasy. A short glimpse she took at Romero proved that her fellow fugitive felt the same. 

With the little difference that Kat knew this arrogant jerk while Romero didn't. She put her saber away, fighting made no sense and she knew it. They were clearly outnumbered and Kat didn't plan on dying in a dirty bar reeking of piss, rum, ale and other things she'd rather avoid thinking about. Romero, who apparently came to the same conclusion, also put her saber into its scabbard.

The blonde Commodore started to speak. »So so... Seems like I finally got my hands on you, Ms. Bonny. Or is it Mrs. Frasier? I heared different rumors about your marital status.«

»Why is my marital status of any importance to you, Spade? Or are you interested in asking for my hand in marriage?« Kat crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him in a ridiculing way.  
»Sorry, you're not my type« , Spade answered with a tight lipped smile. 

»Good, because arrogant, rich prats with a stick in their arse are not my type either. Especially when their parents cursed them with a forename like Horatio.« Kat heared Romero snorting next to her. She looked at Spade amusingly. »Your parents named you Horatio Spade? What are you, a Shakespeare villain? Or did you parents already dislike you as an infant?« Spades incredibly pale skin became a slightly reddish undertone, clearly out of embarrassment.

Kat smiled at Romero. »That was a good one, Kitten.« Romero frowned at her immediately.»Don't call me that!« Spade cleared his throat. »Sorry to interrupt your bickering togetherness or whatever this is, but I'm here to arrest both of you or kill you on the spot if you resist. And now I wish to  
proceed.« He looked directly at Kat. »I would really like to see you resist. To finally end the dishonorable misery you call your life.« Even Romero looked surprised by this sudden aggression. Soon, Kat thought, both of us will share our despise for that asshole.

Kat acted like she would faint. »Ouch, Commodore, why so serious. Just because of our little history together?« The Commodore became a even more red in his face and this time, his ears joined the party. He turned to his officers. »Take them! And if Bonny tries anything, you kill her without hesitation. Same goes for Romero.« The soldiers approached, handcuffs ready. Kat and Romero subconsciously moved to each other. Both had the same thought. Better close to her than near those blue coated bastards.

-

The first thing she felt in the morning was the hard floor her head was laying on and the smell of partly wet hay, stinking next to her. She felt cold iron around her left ankle, apparently she was chained on the ground, and there was no sun light tingling her skin. The only reason she wasn't freezing was the usual Caribbean summer heat that even reaches well hidden spots. With a groan, Lea opened her eyes and blinked. For a moment, she forgot where she is. The innocence of those who just woke up. 

Than she remembered she was in the British fortress of Port Royal, locked in a cell with her favorite rival Kat Bonny. She groaned again, this time more frustrated. Just what I needed. Not. Two meters next to her, she noticed Bonny's movement. »Can you shut up? I'm trying to relax here.« Bonny was leaning against one of the field stone walls surrounding them. She stared at her left hand that was propped up on her bent left knee. She moved her fingers in a random order and kept staring at them, probably out of boredom. 

Lea raised her left eyebrow. »Why? It's not like you're busy in here.« She took a closer look at the other woman and noticed her right ankle was chained as well. They also took all of her weapons and her jacket, together with the golden coin she always wore tied up as a necklace. My coin. Lea shook her head, to push away that thought. For now. Bonny, just like Lea, was left with nothing but her white shirt, dark pants and boots. Her white shirt was rather untidy and her hair was out of order, giving Bonny a more casual and wild look than usual. Lea couldn't help but noticing that it looked kinda good on her. 

Bonny wasn't ugly in general and only a fool would say so. Her hair had the color of a complacent light brown, paired with blue-grey eyes that always reminded Lea of a sea storm. Really fitting for a pirate. Her right eyebrow was marked by a scar that cut right through it, a battle mark. She was really tall for a woman, although that was mostly caused by her incredibly long legs. She almost never really smiled with her teeth showing or laughed, her small smirk was her only sign of happiness or amusement. That smirk alone was really pretty and certainly won some hearts over her not so long lifetime. After all, Bonny was around two years younger than her, as far as she knew.

And exactly that smirk was on her face right now. »You're staring, Romero. Is there something in my face? Because I have no idea who or what was in this cell before us and if they cleaned it afterwards.« Bonny sounded neutral. 

»No. I was just wondering what on earth I did to deserve sitting in this cell with you, out of all people.« Lea maintained her poker face, while in her head, she kept thinking several things at once. Such as Spade mentioning Bonny's marital status like that and their so called “history”. What was that about? She also remembered that commodore calling her “Mrs. Frasier”. She knew that name, but how could it be that Bonny and him... No. That would make things so much more complicated than they already are. 

Meanwhile Bonny kept looking at her and apparently decided to open her mouth. »You look troubled. Any questions about Spade and his comrades, since this was the first time you had the pleasure of meeting these idiots?« She leaned forward and came closer. »Or do you want to know something more personal?« Lea couldn't help looking at her neckline and cleavage for a second, before she came back to her senses and looked into her eyes instead. Bonny seemingly didn't notice her glances little trip and kept the eye contact. 

Lea thought about Bonny's question for a sec. »Well...since all we can do is waiting, I would like to have some answers for certain questions.« The other pirate had her little smirk back. »Go on than, ask me.« Looking pleased, she leaned back against the wall.

»Okay so... You're married? Like, I didn't expect that. You don't look like the “marriage and settling down“ kind of person.«

»Because I'm obviously not, or do you see any husband with me?«

»The majority of your crew consists of men, idiot. How can I know. So, are you married or not? Don't avoid the topic, you said I can ask questions and you can't escape me in here. I can be really annoying if I want to be.« Is her last name through marriage really Frasier? Did I just imagine it? It can't be. 

»You're also annoying if you don't want to be.« Bonny smirked for a second and than sighed. »Yes, I'm married. It didn't work out, I haven't seen him in years. We never really loved each other, it was a matter of convenience. That's all you need to know.«

»Who is he?«

»No one special. Why do you care so much? It's non of your business.« She spoke coldly, distanced. Her attitude changed in a matter of seconds and Lea noticed Bonny basically just shut her out. I won't let her tho, I need to know.

»I want to know. You said I could ask y-« Out of the sudden, Bonny jumped at her out of her sitting position and pressed her against the wall with her body, while slamming her hand heavily against the wall on Lea's left. Shocked, Lea looked into her eyes, not understanding what's going on. Her eyes were sparkling with rage and looked incredibly cold at the same time, she has never seen this usually calm woman so angry. Not until now. Seems like I hit a bad, bad nerve. 

»I said leave it. Understood?« Bonny's voice was calmer than expected, but with a clear underlying aggression in it. Her face was only a few centimeters away from Lea's, their noses slightly touched and she could feel her heavy breath. Bonny had to feel hers too. 

Lea realized she hasn't responded yet. »Y-yes.« Why's my fucking voice trembling? I'm not even scared by this. »I mean...yes, I understood. Can you let go of me now? Your stinky breath is becoming disgusting.« That was a lie, but of course she wouldn't admit that out loud. She just wanted to escape this state of physical closeness. It gave her a feeling she didn't understand and that created a heavy urge to run away and get as much distance between them as possible. 

Bonny suddenly looked like she awoke from a trance. She stopped grabbing Lea's shoulders and returned to her initial sitting position, shaking her head like she was trying to get back to her senses. Lea remained like Bonny left her for a few seconds, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Her heart was racing and a look at Bonny implied that she was just as dazzled as Lea. It was an awkward situation par excellence. After a few minutes of silence, Bonny started to speak. 

»I'm sorry. I don't know what happened there. I...I just don' like talking about it. Please respect that and...« She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. »I hope you know I didn't want to hurt you. I have no intention to do so.« She didn't look into Lea's eyes and shyly looked at the floor while nervously rubbing her right arm with her left hand. It looked like a comfort mechanism. How can she change from one mood to another like that? I don't even know if I can really believe her.  
»Seriously, you don't want to hurt me? You remember we had a sword fight just hours ago?«

»So what? We both know I'm better at that than you and I wouldn't have hurt you. It felt more like a rehearsal for me, personally. That apology was a honest one. Just take it, I don't apologize often.«

»Neither do I. So you better appreciate this.« Lea got closer and put a hand on her shoulder. »I'm sorry for not respecting your boundaries and I guess I need to be nice to the person I spend the last few hours of my life with, even if it's you.« She grinned at her. 

Bonny stopped looking at the floor and glanced back at Lea. She smiled shyly and... Wait, is she blushing a bit or am I imagining things? »Okay, than we're good. At least about this. And I agree, I'd like to spend those last hours at peace without more fighting.« 

»Okay, it's a temporary truce than?« Lea realized her hand was still on Bonny's shoulder and took it away quickly. Instead, she offered her her hand for a formal peace handshake. Bonny looked baffled for a moment, but than she took the hand shook it. They both returned to sitting on their respective places. Lea could only speak for herself, but what has happened still confused her. She lightly shook her head and decided to no longer think about it. It was nothing, she told herself. 

Again, some minutes of silence passed, tho it didn't feel awkward anymore. It felt comfortable and peaceful. Sometimes Lea caught Bonny staring at her and she smiled to herself for reasons she didn't know. She was soft and aware of it. Usually she wouldn't allow herself that kind of vulnerability, but the atmosphere plus Bunny being in the same condition just helped her going with the flow. This cell was supposed to be their station before they go to hell but instead, it became their last peaceful haven on earth before they leave. It was without question that the British scumbags want to see them hang and suffocate for their “crimes“. Its not crimes, its a way of living with a freedom they will never understand nor have. Their loss. Bonny raised her voice and ripped her out of her thoughts. »You know... You can still ask me things, just not about you know what.«

Lea raised her left eyebrow. »Really?« Bonny nodded. »Yes.« She smiled a little and Lea couldn't help smiling back. »Good, because I really want to know what Spade's deal is and the “history“ the two of you have.«

Bonny had to laugh a little. »That's a much more amusing tale. He's after me ever since I refused to pirate for the crown. I rather am my own boss. But since he's dead from the neck up, he never caught me until now.«

»That sounds a little unpersonal. The opportunity to see you hang really seemed to make him happy, normally people are happier to hang me or I'm at least even with fellow prisoners.«

Bonny rolled her eyes. »I was about to come to that part. Patience, Kitten.« Lea didn't even comment on that stupid nickname, the cell was the peace zone and she wasn't that bothered. Bonny continued. »So, Spade attacked my ship. But that arrogant, arselicking aristocrat underestimated us and just came with his pompous ship, the Majestic, alone and without back up. Huge mistake. We fought back properly although they already entered our ship and well, in the process, I shot Commodore Gobshite right into his wealthy ass. Took him a few weeks to recover and I heared rumors I left a big scar there. Since than, his hunt became personal. Just because I made him even more manky than he already was.« She shrugged her shoulders and smiled mischievously. 

Lea couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. »So... So you're telling me that...« She tried to catch her breath and talk normally. »this moron is angry at you for marking him with a butt scar?« She still couldn't stop giggling. Bonny laughed a little too. »Yes, he is. He feels insulted in his manliness I guess.« 

Both of them kept laughing until it became quite and they just looked at each other in silence. It was a more intense eye contact than ever before and neither of them broke it. Until Bonny frowned for second, she apparently remembered something. »What is it?«, Lea asked.

»Have you thought about our crews? We didn't hear from them at all.«

Lea's eyes widened. She didn't think about that and couldn't believe she's been that self-centered. »Shit, you're right. We have no idea how far their operation went.« She was very worried. 

»Hey, calm down, okay? There's no way they got many or all of them without us noticing when they forced us out there and to this shithole. The chance is high that they barely got anyone or even no one. I wasn't mentioning them because I thought they are here. They are probably out there and could save our asses from getting hanged.« She smiled lightly. »Maybe we're not dying today. They are very loyal, they won't leave us here. Maybe I won't be you last company apart from the blue coats.«

Lea thought about it for a second. »You're right, they will try to save us for sure. I would love to see Pete, Talia and all the rest again.« She paused. »But your company is not as bad as I thought.«, she said eventually. 

»You're not so bad yourself, Romero.«, Bonny responded. »Much more enjoyable to talk to you than I thought.« Her face didn't gave away anything about her true feelings, but at least she seemed relaxed and had her little signature smile, as always. Nothing that gave any hint about her feelings, like an internal wall. Than it look like she suddenly thought about something. »I'm sorry.«

Lea looked at her, confused. »What?«

»For robbing you of that treasure back than. I know you still hold a grudge against me for that. Rightfully. There's no reason for us to be enemies. So I'm sorry. How about a truce, but not temporary this time?« She offered her hand.

Lea looked at it, but avoided Bonny's eyes. She thought about it for a few seconds and a little plan grew in her mind. Than she took the hand. »Okay, I'm in. We're having a huge party if we survive this.« She smiled.

Bonny smiled back. »Sounds great. Now I really want to go out of here and celebrate. Also, my friends call me Kat... or my truce friends? Allies?« She thought really hard and than shook her head. »Okay, too complicated. Just call me Kat, if you want to. Last names are too formal for our metier.«

»You really said you don't want to be too formal and than the word “metier“ in the same sentence? Wow.« Lea smiled amused. »Okay than, call me Lea.« She still avoided Kat's glance. Kat looked like she was about to say something when someone abruptly entered their cell block. It was two normal navy officers lead by a Lieutenant Lea didn't know. »Oh, hey Murray.« Kat addressed the Lieutenant. She apparently knew him. 

»Hey Katherine. Looks like we finally got you, serious this time. Sorry it had to be Spade's self righteous butt catching you and not someone who's actually a respectable fella.«

Kat frowned. »Sorry, but for me, no one who wants to see me hangin' is someone I want to meet in person.« Lieutenant Murray smiled a wise smile. »Yes, I understand that. Really sad we're not on the same side and I have to do this. Would you and your friend there be polite and get up? Please do not cause us any more problems.« Hearing someone call Bon-... no, Kat and her friends was really strange to her, but she decided to just take it because of the “truce“ they just agreed on. She noticed Kat stood up, so she followed her lead. Delaying this had no sense anyways, if their crews want to save them, they're trying it no matter the timing. 

The Lieutenant started to speak again. »One of you goes to each wall now and you turn your backs at us, the hands where we can see them. Officer Lewis will take off your ankle chains while Officer Miller here, next to me, will aim his pistol at you for safety reasons. You better don't try anything.«

Lea rolled her eyes. »Fine. I don't plan on dying in this rotten dirthole. I prefer fresh air and sun light.« She did as she was told to, Kat did the same in silence. Than the officers handcuffed them both and each of the two men guarded one of them out of the cell block. I really hope this is not the last walk I talk, the hands of this dipshit shouldn't be the last ones touching me. That would be really sad.

They left the building and were brought into the yard. The sudden brightness of the sun light in her eyes was blinding and Lea narrowed her eyes to be able to see at all. Nevertheless, she was happy to feel the sun again. She took a look at her surroundings. The yard was a classic fortress yard. Many soldiers, canons and guns closed up by grey stone walls. She had to swallow when she spotted the gallows from afar. They better move their asses here and start saving us. 

The Lieutenant and his minions than arrived behind the gallows with them. Lea looked at Kat, she looked back serious and nodded almost unnoticeable. Lea understood anyways. It was a try to embolden her. She couldn't tell if it worked tho, the gallows in front of her were a serious bummer. 

In that moment she recognized Commodore Spade and his entourage sitting on a platform right in front of the gallows. She recognized not only naval officers, but also many women who were obviously civilians. Great, seems like it's an event for the whole family. 

Lea again checked out the area, looking for a potential way their crews could enter the fortress and help them out there. She didn't see any. Seems like their friends had to be creative here. Someone cleared their throat really loud. Soon after, she heared Spade talking with his lovely voice. »Today, we're here to carry out the execution of two well known criminals. I will read out the charges, respective punishments and than give the order.« One of the officers on the platform handed an important looking piece of paper over to him. Spade cleared his throat loudly again and Lea felt a strong urge to punch him. Sadly, she couldn't. 

Spade continued. »Lea Romero, once a Spanish naval officer turned pirate, accused of piracy, robbery, mayhem, murder and defying the British crown. Found guilty in all charges and sentenced to death by hanging.« Lea just yawned exaggeratedly. Booooriiing, nothing new. Same old shit. 

Now the Commodore started with Kat's charges. »Katherine Bonny, accused of piracy, robbery, mayhem, murder and treason. Found guilty in all charges and sentenced to death by hanging.« After speaking out the death sentence, he smiled with relish. Kat rolled her eyes as Spade blessed them with his slimy voice again. »Lieutenant, Officers, you may execute the prisoners now.« He took a seat in his luxury chair. 

The officers pushed Lea and Kat forwards towards the gallows. They took the stairs up the platform as slowly as possible. Where are they? It's starting to become a close call.  
They stopped on top of the platform, the slings were dangling right in front of them but Lea kept her calm. Than the hangman approached, his face hidden under his terrifying black mask with holes only for the eyes and mouth. He first put the sling around Kat's neck, who just stood there in silence and let him do it. Than he went to Lea, pulling the sling around her neck but not tightly. Wait...

The hangman stood right in front of her, which was unusual as he should stay behind her, normally. She looked into his eyes and gasped. She knew those brown eyes with very long lashes for a man. He nodded lightly. »Wait for the signal.«, he whispered and finished the sling around her neck. Than he went to the lever, but slowly, taking looks on his left and right. He suddenly stopped, turned around and yelled. »ATTACK!«

He pulled a saber and cut the ropes the slings were made of in one strike and took the mask off. Lea has never been so happy to see Diego in her whole life. She almost hugged him, but the situation they were in was more urgent. After a brief moment of shock, the naval officers started to act. They pulled their swords and pistols. Some of them weren't real officers. Baffled, Lea noticed how round about ten blue coats turned against their colleagues and a huge, chaotic fight broke out. »What are you waiting for? We have to get out of here.« Diego threw a saber to each, her and Kat. Both caught them. »And where do we have to go? The main gate is too heavily guarded and only leads into the even more guarded outer yard.« Diego looked at her. »Run to the northern wall, up there, and jump down from the spot between the two canons on the left. There are people there to catch you and stop the fall, the rest of us will follow you immediately.« Lea frowned. »All of you are better right behind us, because I won't leave anyone here.« 

Diego rolled his eyes. »Don't worry, trust me.« He grinned and than ran into battle. Lea sighed. Not so sure if I can. However, she didn't have much time to think about that because three officers managed to climb the gallows and now attacked her and Kat. She parried some hits and dodged others. Thank goodness, she only had to handle one because two of them attacked Kat, although it slightly hurt her pride that they thought of Kat as a more dangerous opponent. Seems like people really know how good she is with swords. 

After there was still no winner between her and that annoying officer, she finally had an idea. She ran to the edge of the gallows and just hoped the moron would follow her. It worked and she heared his steps behind her. She suddenly stopped, turned around and dodged his sword. He was obviously surprised she stopped running and was still fast, not even close to stopping. Lea used that energy and grabbed his lower leg once she felt his upper body on her back, pulling him off his feet and than throwing off the gallows. It was just two meters, nothing deadly, but it definitely was enough to knock him out a bit. She straightened up, panting a little. 

Than she searched for Kat and noticed she was still fighting those two officers, although she looked like it was the easiest thing in the world while the men looked overwhelmed. With a smirk, Kat knocked one's sword out of his hand and kicked him in the guts simultaneously. Than she pushed him down the gallows as well. All of that happened in a matter of seconds. The second one, who's been baffled for a few seconds, now was there again and attacked Kat. Lea decided she wanted a piece of the cake and ran there, putting her leg in the way to trip him up. He fell towards Kat who punched him in the face, which was already enough to make him unconscious as he fell to the ground and didn't get up anymore. Lea grinned at Kat. »You've got a good right hook.«

Kat smiled back at her. »Thanks. You have a great tripping technique with your left leg.« She looked at her a few seconds longer, like she forgot what was happening right now. I think I should snap her out of that. »Uhm, Kat?« Kat blinked. »Yeah?«

»I think we should get moving to the north wall before they overpower us all. Come, let's go.« Lea started running and went downstairs, while looking around to see how their friends were doing. They could barely hold up against the well trained officers. This was an open, equal fight now and the element of surprise was gone. She kept running as fast as she could, while dodging several attackers or parrying their hits. She didn't start any real fight, this was about making it out alive and not about showing off. Sometimes she looked behind herself to check if Kat was still there and was satisfied when she saw she was still there. 

Finally, they made it to the north wall, reaching exactly the spot Diego told them about. Lea turned around as Kat stopped next to her, panting. She saw that everyone was starting to be in serious distress. Time to leave this party.

She shouted. »Everyone, come together here! We're stronger together!« Everyone seemed like they understood and the one's who didn't just followed the who did. They all came running to the north wall as well, looking out for each other and backing their allies. Everyone knew what the plan was and since this situation became more dangerous with every second they spend here, Lea decided she would take the exit first. She looked at Kat. »You coming?« Kat nodded. »After you.«

Lea grinned at her. »Aye. Jumping into the unknown than.« Without even looking down, she jumped from the battlements of the fortress. I really hope Diego wasn't fooling me about this. She closed her eyes. Than she felt that she landed on something and opened her eyes. Softer landing than expected. After opening her eyes, she realized what she landed on. 

It was a black sail, tauted between some palm trees. That could have gone wrong, but she was happy it didn't. She just fell about eight meters after all. I really hope it's not my sail.  
She crawled down from the sail. When looking up, the first thing she saw was something flashing down and landing on the sail as well, the sudden event made her jump. »Fucking hell!«

Kat sat on the sail, smirking. »Nice to see you too.« She jumped from it and joined Lea. »Smart idea from them.« Lea nodded in agreement. »I hope they will come down a little faster tho, before the navy assholes come around here.« As if someone was secretly listening, two more crew mates landed on the sail. The others kept following. Just when the last two landed, the navy men arrived at the battlements since no one was defending them anymore. »Okay, we have to make it to the coast. That's where the rowing boats are!« Diego spoke without a loud voice and without anyone saying anything else, they started running downhill towards the coast. Lea already saw the rowing boats in the distance. Thank God, almost out of here. 

She heared the shots and shout of the navy from behind and ran faster. Next to her, she saw friends and rivals as well. It was just that they all weren't rivals in this moment, they were on the same side and had to stick together to survive. 

They arrived at the boats, everyone entered the first one they saw that seemed suitable. Lea shared one with Diego, she noticed Kat was sharing hers with a woman she never saw before. This woman seemed to be a member of Kat's crew, but she didn't really look like a typical pirate. More like the cook or something. As far as Lea could see, she didn't have a weapon with her and she looked way too innocent and harmless in general, with her dark blonde hair and bright, open smile. She also didn't recognize her from the attack on the castle. She must have waited in the boats and Lea just didn't see her because she was too busy with running. 

Diego snapped two fingers in front of her face. »Lea, are you still in there? Because I could use a hand for the rowing.« Lea blinked. »Oh yeah, right. Sorry.« She took the paddle and started rowing in sync with Diego, in direction to the ocean. I really missed having water around, glad I'm back at it, she thought as she kept going.

-

Kat was laying in her cabin, enjoying the comfort of her bed that was by far more cushy than the stone floor of a prison cell. They never were so close to actually getting me hanged before.  
She was just happy her and Lea's crews teamed up and created a pretty good plan in the short amount of time they had. She played around with her necklace. After arriving on their ships, it turned out their friends also saved their personal belongings from their captors. 

Looking at the coin had her thinking. The only good thing about almost dying like this was that she managed to finally end the feud with Lea. She was glad about it since she never disliked her in the first place while Lea had good reasons to be pissed at her. Good that she is also more of an easy going type.

She stood up, yawned and stretched. It was time to join the others. They were planning a party in a hidden bay of an island a few sea miles away from Port Royal. Here, they were at peace and won't get caught. A good place to relax and celebrate. Today's evening was the time the party was set, Lea and her crew yet had to arrive. Kat planned and prepared the party, sort of a compensation for the event that caused their feud in the first place. 

After leaving her cabin and enjoying the sun a bit, she left her ship and went to their provisionally built barracks and tents. Everything went as planned. There was enough food, alcohol and they even managed to bring instruments for the more musical talented among them. Once the rum starts showing its effect, the music will probably even sound not completely horrible. Kat was already amused just by imagining it. 

The last few hours until dusk passed by really fast, and when Kat finally spotted Lea's ship in the distance, the red-orange light of the sunset creating an amazing background, Kat jumped out of her chair in excitement. She realized she doesn't want anyone to notice that she was excited about this and immediately brought back her calm attire. Than she slowly walked to the beach. I really hope no one saw this. 

Kat arrived at the beach, waiting for the Naughty Nora to arrive. She nervously shifted her weight from one feet to another, telling herself to relax. We are not enemies anymore but that doesn't mean we're friends or that she likes me. Why do I even want her to like me? It's not like it would bring me any advantage. She decided to not think about it, at least for this evening. This evening was for fun and merry, nothing else. 

Finally, the ship threw its anchor and the crew came over in their rowing boats. Kat spotted Lea in the boat on the front and her heart beat a little faster. Lea looked really good, she was wearing a black jacket with golden buttons over her usual white shirt for this evening and that little change alone made her look elegant. The boats arrived at the beach and the pirates waded through the water. 

Lea was the first one to reach dry ground and immediately went to Kat, smiling mischievously. »Hey there.« Kat smiled back, as normal as she could. She wouldn't let her inner walls crumble this easily just because this woman managed to gain a soft spot in her heart in no time. »Hey. Nice to see you made it.« 

Lea laughed. »Of course I made it. Who am I to skip a party and denying my men a nice feast as a reward for saving my ass?« Kat nodded. »Exactly, that's kind of the point. They deserve it and so do we. I personally never was this close to being hanged by those bastards. Now I really want to live and enjoy myself a bit more.« She spoke formal and calm, trying to not give anything away. Lea raised her left eyebrow. »Than the first thing you should do than is pulling the stick out of your ass and relax a bit. Come with, let's get some rum for ourselves.« She grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the provisional bar. »Hey wait! Who says I want to drink?« They reached the bar and Lea leaned against the counter. »I said that. You need a lesson in relaxing, Romero recipe.«

Kat smirked sarcastically. »Now I'm curious for you to show me that recipe.« Lea smiled and leaned over to her, being really close to her ear. »I will.« She whispered and Kat could feel her hot breath on her skin. She suddenly felt very heated and had a the feeling she probably blushed a little. However, it only remained like this for a few seconds and Kat brought her poker face back, although it was really hard. »Uhmm goood... I guess.« Yeah okay, so much to the poker face. 

Lea smiled satisfied and the barkeeper gave them loads of rum, three bottles. »That's like, a lot.« Kat looked at Lea questioningly. »I know, but we got to celebrate they we're alive, don't you think? It's time to stop thinking so hard.«

Kat thought about it for a minute and decided to - for once - break down her walls by herself and trust someone. Maybe it was time to believe more in the good in people rather than the bad. Than she grinned at Lea, the first time she ever did that. »You're right. Let's enjoy this.«

They started out with a few drinks, but soon, Kat lost count. She thought about stopping a few times, but she just enjoyed Lea's company and the atmosphere too much. They talked about all their adventures and how often both of them managed to escape the British Navy. Kat laughed a lot, more than she did in many years. At some point she just stared at Lea, fascinated and not wondering about keeping her inner security walls safe. Lea seemed to notice. »Why are you staring at me like this?« Kat blushed a little because she was caught. »I don't know... I just thought about that I kinda like you. I never actually disliked you. In fact, I looked up to you. There are not many women in our business and you're really tough, I admire that a lot. There's something special about you and I'm glad we're not fighting anymore.« She looked at her softly, drunk enough to not care about the amount of feelings she was showing. 

Lea looked stunned and was speechless, avoiding eye contact like there's something on her mind. Kat was worried. »Did I go too far or said something wrong?« The other woman still avoided eye contact. She was silent for a few more seconds, it felt endless. Than she took a deep breath and finally said something, smiling a little and looking into Kat's eyes again. »No, don't worry. You're really cute. You want another drink?« She raised her arm, showing the rum bottle in her hand. 

Kat was uncertain. »I don't know... I don't want to be too wasted tomorrow.« Lea rolled her eyes, but smiled. »Stop being responsible and enjoy yourself. Let go of it.« She scooched over and put her warm hand on Kat's arm. »Please.« 

Kat stared at her hand and than looked back into those warm, brown eyes. »Okay, gimme the bottle. Time to outdrink you.« Lea winked at her and gave her the bottle. »As you wish.« After that, Kat just remembered drinking out of the bottle a few times before everything became blurry and in the end, it was all black. 

-

Kat blinked a few times, but the sun light was so bright that she decided to just keep her eyes closed for now. She had a huge headache and no idea where she was. What happened? While trying to remember last night, the image of Lea's smile and her hand on her arm came back to her mind. She was here, right here, next to me. Where is she?

Groaning, she straightened up and put her palm over her eyes to protect them from the sun, before opening them. At first everything was blurry and she needed a minute to adjust to everything being so damn bright. Than it all became less blurry and ultimately, she could see clear. 

Her surrounding were a complete mess. Their provisional buildings were still standing, but they were clearly damaged, probably by everyone's drunk shenanigans the night before. She recognized many of her crew members at first glance, they seemed unarmed and just hung over, sleeping deeply. Still, she was able to see Ira, Deacon, Lynn and the rest well. Because she had the feeling something was wrong, she just couldn't get her head around what it was. All she knew was that something stung in her stomach and she always trusted her intuition. 

Kat stood up to have a better look around, trying to see if something is missing and looking for something that possibly caused that inner alarm. Her ship, the Phoenix, was still in the bay where they left it yesterday. So it wasn't that. What was it than?

Now that she had a better view, she started counting all her crew members she could see to make sure no one's missing. They were all present. Hmmmm. She thought really hard, but she just couldn't determine why she felt there's something bad awaiting for her. Concentrating as much as she could, she stared at the ocean.

It hit her like lightning. Where's the Naughty Nora, Lea and the rest of her crew?? They are all gone! She had no idea why they were gone and it made her anxious. This isn't good.

Kat ran to Ira and shook him awake. »Ira! Wake up!« He groaned. »Jesus Christ, do you have to be such a pain in the ass in the early morning already?« He yawned and stretched.

»Can you annoy me about waking you up later? Something is wrong here. Lea and her crew disappeared, just like their ship.« Ira's eyes widened. »They what?!« 

»You heared me! Move your lazy butt and collect the rest of us. Tell them to get their stuff and than come back to me. I need everyone's ideas about this.« Ira nodded, stood up and ran to the others. Why would she leave like this? We were at peace, had a great party. Everything was fine. Kat walked the beach up and down. Than Ira came back, followed by Deacon, her first mate, and Lynn, the Phoenix' surgeon. She was happy to see them, that alone brought her comfort in stressful situations. Ira smiled warmly. »I thought I would just bring around the inner circle for council, to make it easier for you. The others are getting our stuff and prepare everything to return to the ship while we're trying to find out why we're suddenly all alone here.«

Kat smiled back, thankful. He knew her very well. »I just don't think she would leave after everything that happened. Something happened, I just don't know what.« 

»Hm...« Ira looked unsure. »Wouldn't we have noticed that? We were all here too.«

»But we were all drunk and sleeping. There's barely anything that could have woken us up easily. Someone could have kidnapped them.«

Lynn raised her eyebrow. »I doubt that. Why would they get them and leave us?«

»Maybe they wanted to steal from them Lea could've had something they want.«

For the first time since he joined them, Deacon started speaking. »No, she didn't have any special loot or anything right now.«

Kat looked at him. »How do you know?«

»I spent the whole night with her cabin boy, Pete. They are really close friends and we talked a lot. He told me they didn't loot anything of worth in a while. He's not a good liar and was very drunk, so I believe him.«

Lynn smiled cheekily. »So you were busy with that cute red head all evening, Deac?«

Deacon rolled his eyes. »Don't call me that. Besides, it's non of your business.«

Ira spoke again. »Stop the bickering, we have more important things to talk about. To resume: Romero had nothing of worth with her and her crew, so it is unlikely their disappearance has to do with someone wanting something from them. It's unlikely in general that someone else has to do with it because no matter how drunk all of us were, someone would have noticed something.«

The others nodded in agreement, only Kat didn't move. She didn't like where this was going. »I still think we don't know that. What if they had a hidden treasure or something we didn't know about, but an enemy of her did?«

»No, really, they hadn't.«, Deacon said. »The only one's with a hidden treasure in this bay are we.«  
Kat didn't pay much attention to what he said, she was busy with her own thoughts. But than Lynn gasped and her eyes widened. »Wait a second...«

The others looked at her, expectantly. »What? What is it?«, Kat asked. 

Lynn looked directly at her, with her pretty hazel eyes, like she was talking to her only. »Romero tricked you, she tricked us all. She acted like she was all good with you, but she just wanted to take revenge for what happened in Tortuga. She stole your hidden treasure and lured us into safety with this fake truce and the party, so she was free to do it. One of us or even you yourself told her about the hideout drunkenly. It all adds up.«

Kat didn't believe it. »C´mon, you can't be serious. I know you don't like her, but don't exaggerate in your antipathy.«

Lynn looked angry, Kat barely ever saw her like this. »You tell me I'm exaggerating?! Maybe you're the one exaggerating, in your affection for her!« She didn't like how Lynn emphasized the word affection and again, she felt that sting in her heart. However, that moment didn't last long. She walked towards Lynn, pinning her down in her stoic gaze. »Don't forget who you are talking to. I am your friend, yes, but also your Captain and as your Captain, you serve me respectful, understood?« Kat sounded calm, but threatening.

It was visible that Lynn had realized she had gone too far, she didn't look angry anymore. »I understood.« Nevertheless Kat had to admit that she hit a weak point. What if she was right? Had she been too naive, blinded by her quick developed “affection”, as Lynn called it, for Lea? She couldn't have been so stupid. She usually has good people knowledge. It can't be.

»Uhm...« Lynn opening her mouth to make that noise brought her back to reality and she realized she was still standing closely to the blonde woman who was visibly confused by that, her cheeks showed a light pink tone. Kat was too distracted to even think about why that would be and cleared her throat. »Well... The only way to find out if Lynn is right is to go back to the ship and check.« Without a word, she walked away from her three closest friends and advisors, giving the crew the order to row them all back to the Phoenix immediately. She was almost praying that Lynn was wrong.

When they arrived on the ship, Kat instantly ran downstairs into the hold and discovered at first glance that Lynn had been right. The fake wall she built in this hold a long time ago was torn down, showing the now empty, hidden place that had been there for her most precious treasures. Everything was gone.

Lynn has been right behind her and now approached. »Kat... I'm so sorry.« 

Kat didn't answer and entered what was left of her hideout. On an empty chest, she discovered a note pinned down with a dagger. Kat pulled out the dagger and took the note, her heart was pounding hard against her chest. 

“Thanks for going soft on me, princess. This wouldn't have been possible without you, See ya around. - Lea”

She stared at the note for a while, unable to move and trying to figure out what she was feeling. That had always been hard for her. She was pretty sure she's angry and disappointed...But also hurt? What she definitely knew was that she was a fucking fool. And did Romero just call her princess?! If she thought this was funny or something she would just forget like this, she was terribly wrong.

Kat had learned her lesson. Especially regarding Lea Romero.

**Author's Note:**

> Later chapters will possibly include NSFW (not safe for work) scenes and death, I will put warnings above the respective chapters. Hope you enjoy


End file.
